The End Of Aerrow
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Aerrow is fed up with everthing. And things get worse. He just learns who his gaudrian is but he ends up dying right after. This sends Aerrow over the edge. After he is normal again his girlfiend is kindnapped by Cyclonis. DISCLAMIER: I own nothing OC's
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Aerrow's Memory**_

He was fedup. He was fedup with saving Atmos and never getting any reconition, with The Dark Ace always trying to kill him, and his team for not being there when he needs them. But at the same time he was angry. Just angry at his parents for leaving him when he was seven. He was more angry then fedup

He was in his room (which was his dad's room before he died) sitting on his bed. His elbows on his knees and head in his heads. Aerrow was thinking if he should quit the team or stay. it was morning and the sun was rising a bove the terra the Condor had landed on, and Aerrow was the only one up at the moment. He laied out all the possibilites if he stayed and if he left.

"If I stay then I could still be with my friends, but if I leave then I will be free to do as I wish and be away from all this preassure and resposibility. But I would be breaking the promise I made to my father and mother."

He stood up and paced the room.

"Damn. Why does this need to be so hard?" he asked himself.

He paused in front of a mirror and looked deep into his own emrald green eyes.

"Why did they have to leave?"

A tear started to roll down his face. Aerrow sat back on his bed and used his sleve to wipe it away. He laied down on the bed, rested his head on the pilliow and closed his eyes. Memories of his parents started to flow threw his mind....

_"Aerrow. Come honey where are you?" the todlers mother asks._

_The child comes from benath the kitchen table and smiles. "Here mommy." Linda picks her son up and smothers him in kisses and hugs._

_"Don't hide on me like that again."_

_"Okay mommy."_

_"Now come your father and his coplioet are coming home soon. We must be ready for them."_

_The child nodds and Linda puts him down adn he runs to the door waiting for the sighn his father is home._

_After a minute or so there is a knck at the door. Aerrow tries to turn the knob but is to short to reach. The todallers mother smiles at his attempt to open the dorr. She goes by the toadaller and opens the door to be greeted by her husband, Jason and co piolet, Ace._

_"Hello honey." she says kissing her husbands cheek. "And hello Ace." _

_"Hello."_

_"Please come in. Your son is dying to hear stories."_

_Ace turns his head to Aerrow and picks him up. Aerrow gives the teen a hug around his all sit by the fireplace and Jason started to tell his son watered down versions of the war.*******************************************************_

_After the series of stories, Jason looks at Ace "Hey Ace. If you don't mind I would like you to babysit Aerrow sometime." he said seeing Aerrow stitting on Ace's lap._

_"Sure. I wouldn't mind looking after the little guy." Ace replied bouncing Aerrow up and down on his knee. The todller gigles. "And Aerrow. I want you to prominse me that if I don't come back, that you will take control of the Storm Hawks." Jason says taking Aerrow and putting him on his lap._

_"Ok daddy. I promith."_

_*******************************************************_

_It's a cold, dark day. Rain falls heavily outside, and a seven year old Aerrow has been cooped up in the house all day. He is getting over his bout of being ick with the flu for a week. A knock at the door wakes the child from his slumber on the couch._

_"Mom. Someones knocking." he calls out._

_Linda rushes by and looks at her son._

_"I think you're better to go school tomorrow."_

_"But I'm still sick." Aerrow says pretending to be sick._

_Linda ignores the childs attepmts to pretend to be sick. She openes the door and almost faints at what she sees. A man standing there holding a letter. That usaually means someone in the family has died._

_Linda reaches out and takes the letter she closes the door and falls to her knees. She dosen't bother opening the letter. She already knows that her husband is dead. She wails and yells to the heavens. Letting tears fall down her face._

_"Mom. What's wrong?" Aerrow asks walking over to his mother._

_"Aerrow, your father is dead." she sobbs._

_Aerrow stands there for a second then he too breaks down crying._

_That boy with the red eyes, the one who babbysat Aerrow and gained their trust has betrayed them. He had killed her husband, and her friends…_

_*******************************************************_

_Aerrow and his mother where walking down in the town looking for grochries. Niamh looked at some fruit while Aerrow was looking at this one toy, when a Cyclonian attack happend. There were talons on the ground and in the sky. Niamh grabbed her son and started to run before she was shot in the back by a talon. She dropped Aerrow and fell to the ground._

_"Mommy! mommy!" Aerrow yelled running to his mother's side._

_"Run, Aerrow, and hide. Forget about me. I'm already gone, just promise me something." she said looking at her tearing son._

_Her son looks at her. "What, mommy?" he says through his tears._

"_I want you to promise that you will take control of the Storm Hawks and avendge you're dad. Take down Ace and Cyclonia. Keep both promises you made to me and you're father. Can you do that?" Aerrow nods, and though he is crying he swears that he will keep both promise. Aerrow ran and his mother lay there dead. Then as Aerrow hid he sees the boy with red eyes, but know was wearing a talon uniform and looked to be twenty-two. He looks at Aerrow and all went black...._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Aerrow's Dad?**_

"No!" Aerrow yelled quickly sitting up.

His heart pounded against his chest, breathing hard, and sweat dripping from his forhead. He realized that he dosed off and had dream of his parents and their death. Aerrow wiped away the sweat with the back of his hand and put a hand to his chest trying to calm his breathing. Just as he calms down, he jumps at the knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked.

To his ears it sounded like a female voice.

"Yes." he was able to say.

The door opend and Piper came in. She sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aerrow what happend?"

"Nothing."

"There is something. I heard you yell no."

"Nothing." he said brushing her hand away and standing.

"You don't yell no for no reason. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it Aerrow. Why the hell won't you tell me?" she asked standing.

"Because, you don't need to know what I dream about." Aerrow said turning her back to her.

Piper opend he mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, knowing Aerrow won't answer her.

"Go." he said turning around to face her.

She nodded and reluctantly walked out the door.

"Hey Piper." Domino said.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" Domino asked noticing a hint of worry in Piper's voice.

"It's Aerrow."

_'Aerrow.' _Domino thought.

Domino secretly had a crush on Aerrow ever since their eyes met for the first time. She wanted to run her hand thru his hair, stroke his soft skin, and press her lips against his. She also fell inlove with his smile.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He seems stressed and he won't tell me what the hell is wrong with him."

"It's not like him to keep things inside."

"I know."

"I'll try talking to him." Domino said standing.

"Good luck."

Domino left the room and went to Aerrow's room and was about to knock when he heard him talking to himself. She pressed an ear against the door and listned.

"I hate them...." she heard him say. ".....they left when I needed them most...." he sounded as if he was about to cry. ".....and I miss them. I love you mom and dad."

Domino took her ear away from the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" he asked his voice sad, almost sobbing.

"Domino." she answerd.

She heard russling from a bed and footsteps walking across the metale floor to the door. The door opend and Aerrow was standing there with his hair away Domino never saw it before. His hair was hanging in his face covering his emrald orbs Domino had fallen in love with. She looked closly behined him and saw a picture of his parents laying on his bed.

"Can I come in?" she asked looking at his face.

He stepped aside and she walked in not taking her eyes off of him. She sat on his bed and he stood, with the door closing behined him.

"How are you?" she asked.

Aerrow shrugged.

"Are you ok?"

Aerrow shook his head. Domino stood up and went over to him. She hugged him and he put an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Aerrow said nothing and looked to the floor. Domino looked at his face and saw a tear dribble down his cheek. Domino used her hand and moved his hair out of his eyes. She was surprised that he was letting her touch his hair. She saw he closed them and tears were finding their way out of his eyes. She used her hand again and wiped away a tear. Domino loved the feeling of his skin under her fingertips. His skin was so soft and felt like feathers under her touch. She was rubbing his cheek when he held her hand. She stared at his hand for a moment then looked up at his face. His eyes were open, but blood shot from crying and was looking at the far wall.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Aerrow took a deep breath and sat on his bed. Domino was still standing and dissapointed that Aerrow let go of her hand.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's.......something stupid....childish." he answerd.

"Go on."

"I miss my parents." he said about ready to cry again.

Domino sat beside him and hugged him.

"Aerrow that's not stupid or childish. If my parents died then I would miss them aswell."

Aerrow started to cry again and Domino hugged him while he hugged her back. Domino was happy he opened up to her and not Piper. Aerrow stopped crying and looked at the picture of his parents he was now holding.

"I wish I could talk to you, see you, one last time." he mummerd.

Domino heard him and instantly felt sorry for him.

"I don't know what it's like to lose parents, because my parents are living on Terra Tecka, but I know how it feels to lose someone you love." Domino said looking at his face, which was focused on the picture of his parents.

"Really?" he asked sadness filling his voice.

"Yes."

"Who did you lose?"

"My grandma."

Aerrow looked at her then quickly shut his eyes. Domino knew he was either upset or wanting to say something that would hurt him and her. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What are you trying to say?"

Aerrow opened his mouth and tears started to run down his face.

"I wish I was dead."

Domino was shocked. She has known Aerrow for five years ever since he was ten and she was nine, she never thought she would hear Aerrow say he wishes he was dead.

"Why?"

"I want to be with my parents."

"Aerrow I know you miss them, but that's no reason to wish you were dead."

"You don't know what it feels like to have no one to love you and give you advice. I had no one for three years, and still don't have anyone. You and everyone else have parents and a family. I don't even have grandparents. I'm alone in this god forsaken world."

Domino wanted to say "I'm here." but she knew he just wanted his parents to be by his side.

"Aerrow I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can bring atleast my dad back."

Domino knew that if there was any possible way to bring his parents back, he would be in her debt and he might see that she loves him. But to both of their dismay, there was no way to bring them back.

"You can go. I need some time alone."

Domino hugged him again and walked out the door. She was greeted by Finn and Piper in the kitchen, having their normal morning argument about what they should have for breakfast.

"Toast." Piper said.

"Pankackes." Finn said

"Toast."

"Pankackes."

"Toast."

"Pankackes."

"Toast."

"Domino?."

"You want Domino for breakfast?"

"No. Dude, she's right there." Finn pointed.

"Oh. Sorry Domino."

"That's ok." Domino said.

"Find out what's wrong with Aerrow?"

"Yeah. He misses his parents."

"Dude, is he having a mental breakdown or something?" Finn asked scratching his head.

"No, Finn. I don't think he is." Piper answerd.

As they discussed things about Aerrow a grown man walked into the kitchen. He looked to be about thirty-five, had red hair like Aerrow's, the same dark emrald green eyes and was almost the same hight as Dark Ace, just a bit taller. He was wearing an old Storm Hawks uniform. He stood in the doorway and crossed his arms. The three of them looked up at the man.

"Who are you and how did you get on the ship?" Domino asked.

"You should know who I am, and the carrier piolet let me on."

Stork came into the room and pushed his way past the man and stood infront of him.

"He says he is Aerrow's father." Stork said.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"How can you be his dad? you're sposed to be dead." Piper asked.

"I was hideing. Making sure the talons didn't find me."

"So you let him suffer all these years?" Domino asked.

"I'm showing myself now, arn't I?" he asked.

"Yes." Domino answerd.

"So, dude, what's you're name?" Finn asked.

"Jason." the man answerd. "The origanle leader of the Storm Hawks, before Aerrow became leader. Now where is my son?"

"In his room, or you're old room."

Jason left the room and knocked on Aerrow's door.

"Who is it?" Aerrow asked his voice still sad.

"Jason."

"Who?"

"I demand you to open this door." Jason said his voice deep and strong.

Aerrow opend the door and goes wid eyed at how much him and the man look alike. Jason sees Aerrow's face and chuckles.

"Aerrow I know me and you look so much alike, but there is a good reason why we do."

"How do you know my name and tell me this reason."

"Aerrow, I am you're father."

Aerrow stood there god smacked, but in his head he was laughing. What the man had said sounded to much like Star Wars.

"You are my father?"

"Yes."

Aerrow had a trear run down his cheek. Jason pulled Aerrow into an affectionate hug and rubbed Aerrow's back.

"Don't cry son. I'm right here."

"Where have you been for all these years?"

"Hideing from Cyclonia."

"Why did you decide to show yourself now?"

"Cyclonia was quiet and I hadn't seen a Cyclonian for weeks so I decided it would be the best time."

"At least I can see you again."

Jason gave his son a squeze and pulled Aerrow to arms length.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Aerrow asked.

"I was thinking I would stay in hideing for a while longer."

"No. You will stay here. You can have my room or you're old room and I can take the spare one."

"Thanks son. Now go catch up with you're friends."

"Ok."

Aerrow gave his father a hug before walking into the kitchen with the rest of the crew.

"How are you feeling Aerrow?" Domino asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Aerrow turned to face her and gave her a hug lifting her off the ground.

"Aerrow, put me down." she laughed.

Aerrow put her down and looked into her eyes.

"Thankyou." he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"After I told you I wanted to see atleast my father again, he just appeard, so thankyou."

"You're welcome."

Domino kept staring at Aerrow even when he went over to Finn. She wanted Aerrow so badly, even tho she would never tell him how she felt for fear of getting her heart broken. She stopped staring at Aerrow when she noticed Piper was looking at her oddly.

"What?" Domino asked pretending she didn't know why Piper was looking at her.

Piper went close to Domino and whisperd in her ear.

"Were you staring at Aerrow's ass?"

"No." Domino said pretending to be disgusted.

"Do you like Aerrow?"

"No. Why would I? he's not my type." Domino said trying so hard not to blush.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this."

Piper walked away from Domino and up to Aerrow. She tapped Aerrow on the shoulder, which made Aerrow turn around. Domino didn't know what Piper was up to. When Aerrow was facing Piper, she kissed him on the lips. It was quick and soft. Domino found herself inraged with anger. Tightning her hands into fists, she lunged at Piper and tackled her to the ground. There, they started to wrestle with eachother. Finn and Junko stood there watching in ammusment as the two girls fought, and Aerrow just was surprised that Domino attacked Piper. Piper was about to hit Domino in the face when Aerrow pulled Piper off of Domino.

"Man Aerrow, why did you pull them off of eachother? it was just getting good." Finn asked, Junko nodding in agreement.

Aerrow ignored Finn and turned his attention back to the girls.

"Girls." he said. "Why are you fighting?"

"I wanted to test out my fightning skills." Domino said still lying on the floor.

Aerrow let go of Piper and offerd a hand to Domino. She took it and he lifted her to her feet.

"Thankyou."

Domino didn't realize that Aerrow was so close to her until he put a finger to her lips. He took his finger away and she saw it had blood on it.

"Come with me Domino. You're beat up bad."

Aerrow still was holding her hand when they reached the washroom.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"To fix you up."

Aerrow let go of her hand, and gestured her to sit on the counter. She did and Aerrow ran a cloth under cold water.

"This may be a bit cold." he warned.

A bit cold to Domino it felt like her face was freezing. But she didn't want to show that she was cold. She wanted to prove to Aerrow that she could be strong, like him. He dabbed a gash on her face cleaning it and did the same with her lip. It took him a moment to finish, before he put down the cloth and helped Domino down off the counter.

"Thanks Aerrow."

"No problem."

Aerrow smiled at her and left to his room. He knocked on the door waiting for permission to come in.

"Dad, can I come in?"

"Yes son,"

The door opened and Aerrow stepped in. He stood at the door looking at his father.

"Come son. I'm not going to hurt you." Jason said patting a space next to him on the bed.

Aerrow came and sat down beside his father.

"Can I ask you something?" Aerrow asked fidiling with his fingers.

"Sure sport, what is it?"

"Is mother still alive?" he asked staring at his father with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Aerrow, but she is dead." Jason answerd his voice dropping into a sad tone.

"Oh." Aerrow's voice also in a sad tone.

There was a long pause until Jason spoke.

"Enough of this mourning sestion, isn't it time you went to bed?" Jason asked looking at his son.

Aerrow streched and nodded. Aerrow gave his father a hug and left the room. Jason stood up and paced the room.

"I can't keep prteanding to be Aerrow's damn father." Jason said.

Just then Domino walked in and pointed a finger at him in accusing matter.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jason, Aerrow's father."

"No, you're not. I heard you say you can't keep prteanding to be Aerrow's damn father."

"Fine you caught me. My name is not Jason."

Jason took a crystal from his pocket and threw it to her. She caught it and looked back up at the man.

"You do know what that is right. Don't answer I'll tell you. That is a Chroma Crystal. It can change the appearance of the user."

The man glowed black and his spikey red hair turned a deep, inky, black colour, his eyes went from emrald green to crimson red, and the Storm Hawks uniform turned into a red and green talon uniform. Jason was The Dark Ace. Domino dropped the crystal and slowly started to back away towards the door. She had never fought or been this close to The Dark Ace before. That was always Aerrow's job to attack The Dark Ace.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

The Dark Ace kept walking closer to her ignoring her cry. Domino backed up until she hit the door. She turned around and tried to open the door but it was locked. She turned around and saw The Dark Ace was right behined her.

"Aerrow, help me!" she screamed.

"I suggest you be quiet if you want to live."

"Aerrow!" she screamed again.

The Dark Ace drew his energy blade and held it up to her throat. He grabed her arm and through her againd the far wall. She looked up and he held the blade up to her throat. He was about to cut when a blue light when zipping by his head nipping his ear. The Dark Ace turned his head and glared at a boy standing in the doorway with two energy blades. The Dark Ace stood up and started attacking the boy. Their swords clashed and that is where they had their semi civilized conversation.

"Damn you Aerrow. You always foil my plans."

"Well their not hard to foil. If you had a decent sized brain then maybe, just maybe you could come up with a plan that would actually work."

"Oh Aerrow, I have came with a plan that did work."

"What?"

"Remember Jason?"

"Yeah.....what did you do to my father?" Aerrow demanded.

"I am Aron."

Aerrow paused for a second, which gave The Dark Ace an oppertunity. He tripped Aerrow, put his wepon back in it's holder, grabed Aerrow's energy wepons threw them aside, and grabed Aerrow's arm twisting it until the three of them heard a cracking noise. Aerrow screamed at the top of his lungs. Domino pushed The Dark Ace out of the way and crouched down beside Aerrow who was nursing his arm.

"He can't attack me with a broken arm."

"Basterd." Aerrow said through gritted teeth. "But, you were Jason?"

"Yes Aerrow. I pretened to be you're father. You're father is dead. Gone forever."

"I hate you." was all Aerrow was able to say befor he started to cry. Because of the pain and his father was still dead.

"look at the little boy cry. For a fifteen year old you sure cry a lot." Dark Ace said laughing darkly.

Domino glared at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Aerrow.

"Aerrow, come on. We'll put you on you're bed." Domino said helping Aerrow to his feet.

"I think he'll be coming with me." Dark Ace said grabing Aerrow by his broken arm, causing Aerrow to yell out in pain again.

"Dark Ace, stop you're hurting him." Domino protested.

"Do I care? I'll answer for you, no. And I'll show you."

Dark Ace used his other hand and popped Aerrow's shoulder out of place. The shoulder was on the same side as his broken arm. Aerrow let out another scream and tried to get out of The Dark Ace's grsap, but that only hurt more. The Dark Ace made his free hand into a fist and hit Aerrow in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Then The Dark Ace hit him again this time in the face giving him a bleeding nose.

"Please....s-stop....I'll....do anything....just.....please....s-stop." Aerrow pleaded.

"Sorry Aerrow, but this is too much fun."

Domino just stood against the wall and watched in horror as he was beat. Next The Dark Ace pushed Aerrow against the wall and pulled out his wip and slashed Aerrow across the chest. Aerrow fell to his knees and put a hand to his chest trying to stop the burning sensation. Then he noticed that his shirt was ripped. The Dark Ace grabed his broken arm again and took his energy sword and slowly cut threw Aerrow's leg. Aerrow yelled in pain as the sword went deeper and deeper into his skin. The Dark Ace pulled his sword away and Aerrow fell to the ground. The botom half of his one pant leg was soaked in red, warm blood. Domino ran to his side and helped him to his feet.

"Basterd." Aerrow was able to say again.

The Dark Ace just laughed.

"After that little enjoyable moment, Aerrow is to come with me." Dark Ace said taking Aerrow by his broken arm again, which caused another yell from Aerrow. "Come on brat."

"Why are you taking him?" Domino asked seeing Aerrow trying to struggle out of The Dark Ace's grip, no matter how much it hurt.

"Master Cyclonis wants him." The Dark Ace said.

The Dark Ace kept holding onto Aerrow's broken arm and lifted him up so his feet wern't touching the ground. Then walked out of the room towards the hanger bay. Aerrow tried to pry his way out of The Dark Ace grasp, but that just caused The Dark Ace to hold on tighter. Aerrow could hear Domino running after them. He closed his eyes considering how tired he was, but when he did he felt The Dark Ace stop and pause. Aerrow opened his eyes and saw his friends blocking their way.

"Thank god." Aerrow said.

"You're not off the hook yet." The Dark Ace said darkly.

Aerrow looked at his rival. Fear filling his heart, not for him, but for the rest of them. The Dark Ace threw Aerrow to the side and took out his energy wepon and put it up to Aerrow's troat.

"Anyone moves, you're Sky Knight dies." The Dark Ace said.

By the look in his eyes, they could tell he wasn't kidding. They all stepped aside and let him pass. Grabing Aerrow by his broken arm again, The Dark Ace fled to the hanger bay. He got on his skimmer first and put Aerrow behined. He started the skimmer and the took off. The last thing Aerrow saw of the Condor was Domino on her knees crying and Finn comferting her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sad News About Aerrow**_

The Storm Hawks were trying their hardest to rescue their Sky Knight, but Cyclonia was to hard to get by. No matter what, they always seemed to be beat down.

"I think we should give up." Finn said.

"Finn, why would you want to give up? he's probably..........dead." Piper said.

"How can you two think like that? Aerrow is probably the best leader we will ever have. He listens, takes our suggestions, puts our lives before his, he would take a shot for one of us and not worry about the consequences, he even told me that our health was more important then his." Domino said.

"She's right." Junko said walking up beside her.

Piper and Finn looked at eachother and back at Domino.

"You're right." they both said at the same time.

"I hate to break this up, but there is a talon comeing." Storks voice aired on the intecome.

"Only one?" Finn asked.

"Of course only one Finn. He said talon, not talons." Piper said.

"I know."

"Does he look harmful?" Domino asked.

"No." Stork answerd. "But this can be the end. We're doomed."

"Stork if he looks harmless then let him on board, just keep up you're gaurd."

"Alright." Stork said in an unsure voice.

He opened the door to the flight deck and the talon landed. Domino walked up to the talon and introduced herself. The talon didn't say a word or get off his skimmer, he just handed her a note and took off. Domino walked inside and stared at the note.

"What's that?" Finn asked perring over her shoulder.

"A note." she answed.

"Read it."

"Ok."

Domino turned around to face the whole squadron. She unfolded the note and read it alound. It read....

_Dear Storm Hawks,_

_I, Master Cyclonis, am pleased to tell you, even tho this may bring great pain and greif over you, that Aerrow, you're beloved Sky knight is dead. Thanks to __The Dark Ace. I would like to inform you that he died slowly and painfully. The last words he said were about this one girl named Domino. The words went like this, "I only have one regret. I didn't tell Domino I........."_

Domino's voice trailed off.

"Is that it?" Piper asked her voice having a sad tone to it.

"No, there's more." Domino said holding back her tears.

"Then why did you stop?"

"I had to take a moment to catch my breath."

"Continue on then."

Domino skipped over what Aerrow's last word's were. She would read them later.

_.....He was a good enemy. Always interrupting my plans to rule Atmos. But now that he is dead I highly doubt that the rest will stop me. You all may be surprised that he died, because you all thought that he was strong, never showing any pain. How wrong you were. He just floped onto the floor as soon as __The __Dark Ace pushed him into the torture chamber. I'll tell you how he died. Pain consumed his body, The Dark Ace's sword sliced thru his chest like butter. hearing his cries of pain and agony was music to Cyclonia. Before The Dark Ace cut threw his heart Aerrow looked up and said, "At least I'lb be with my parents." Then The Dark Ace killed him._

_Sighned M.C._

Domino put the letter into her pocket and ran to Aerrow's old room. She collapsed onto his bed and cried into his pilliow.

"Aerrow, you were to young. You wern't ment to die. Not yet." she sobbed.

She sat up, knowing that if Aerrow was right there he would tell her that everything will be ok. She pulled out the note and read Aerrow's last words about her.

_.....I loved her. That I fell inlove with her when we first met. I love you Domino Doomlet......_

She held the note up to her chest and hugged it.

"I love you too Aerrow. And I always will." Domino said.

She rested her head on the pilliow and closed her tear filled eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Five mounths later, and everyone was continueing on with their lives. Domino was leader, Finn and Piper were daiting, Junko was the best mechenic in Atmos, Stork was teaching kids about the horrors of Atmos as a part time job, and Radarr found more of his kind. Domino looked out to Atmos. She sighed and turned around to see Piper and Finn cuddleing on the couch.

"What's wrong Dom?" Finn asked.

Piper nugged his shoulder and gave him a look that said "remember."

"Oh, Sorry Domino. I forgot that you're crush......"

Piper covred Finn's mouth.

"Sorry Domino." Piper said.

Domino laughed and said it was okay. She then walked to Aerrow's old room and opened the door. It had been kept the same for five months, since no one ever came in, except for Domino. She sat on his bed and looked at picture of Aerrow and her on the nightstand. Aerrow was thirteen and Domino was twelve. They were on terra Tropica splashing eachother with water. Laughing and smileing. Domino smiled and said, "Aerrow I still love you." After she said that she swore she could of heard Aerrow. She ran to the window and saw a male with a cloak on and wearing his hood, so she couldn't see his face. The man turned away from the window and started to walk away. Domino had a odd feeling about the cloaked man. She ran out of the room and into the brig where Finn and Piper were still cuddleing.

"Dom, where the hell are you going in such a rush?" Finn asked.

"I thought I saw something, or rather someone." Domino answerd before dissapearing out of the Condor.

She turned her head every which way looking for the cloaked man, and there in the mass of people that were on Terra Atmosia, she saw him. Domino darted for him and smacked into a man. The man looked at her and grabed hold of her arm. She struggled but the man had a good grip on her.

"Let me go." she demanded.

The man didn't listen. He just brought her to a dark allyway and pinned her against the wall.

"Help!" she screamed.

The man shook his head and laughed at her. Then he took out a blade and held it to her throat.

"Help!" she screamed again.

The man was about to cut when a blue blast went by knocking the blade out of the man's hand. The man jumped away from Domino and took off. Domino looked at the entrance of the ally and saw the cloaked man.

"Thank you." she said.

The man nodded then turned around about ready to leave.

"Wait!" Domino called after him.

The man stopped and turned around. Domino rushed up toward him, but considering how dark it was in the ally she still coudn't see his face.

"What's you're name?" Domino asked.

"Shadow." the man answerd.

His voice was deep but soft, giveing him a normal voice for a, what sounded like a fifteen year old.

"And you'res?" Shadow asked.

"Domino." she replied. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. You?"

"Fourteen."

She looked down at Shadow's leg and saw it had the same gash Aerrow got from The Dark Ace, five mounths ago, and it still had the ripped uniform around it. She looked back up at Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry for asking, but are you Aerrow?" she asked.

"I don't have any idea of who you're talking about."

"You mean you never heard of Aerrow?"

"I have. I heard he was week and caused his team so much pain and misery, and ruined the chance to be with the love of his life."

"That's not true. He wasn't week, he was strong. He endured so much pain, and he never caused us pain, he made us stronger. Having our beloved Sky Knight die made us all emotionaly stronger. But we never forgot Aerrow. And as for being with the love of his life....I regret not telling him how I felt."

"So, you liked him?"

"Very much."

Domino's eyes started to tear up and she started to cry. Shadow pulled her into a hug and started to comfort her.

"Why are you crying?" Shadow asked.

"I miss Aerrow so much."

"Dom come on. Stork wants to go to Terra Grimmus for some berries or something." Finn called.

"Comeing." she called back.

"Domino remember this. No matter what Aerrow will always be with you in you're heart. Now go before they leave with out you." Shadow said urging her on.

"Thanks Shadow." she said with a smile.

Shadow noded his head and Domino ran to the Condor, and it took off.

Later that evening everyone was in bed except for Radarr, who couldn't sleep with out Aerrow. So he rarely got any sleep. He was wondering around when he heard a bang from the kitchen, followed by a familer voice.

"Shit. Junko clean you're mess up when you're done. People can trip over these pots and pans."

Radarr scamperd over to the noise and saw Aerrow stumbiling over pots and pans and other things. Aerrow saw his old friend and Radarr scamperd over to him hoping on his shoulders like old times. Aerrow giveing him a rubb on the head. Radarr was suprised at how Aerrow looked. He was skiny from not eating anything in a mounth, but he had his normal sized muscle's, his Storm Hawks unifom still was ripped and cut, his hair was all messed up from sleeping in the ally's, his eyes were still emrald green and sparkiling, and his wounds healed up except for the gash on his leg.

"Do you know where Domino is?" Aerrow asked.

Radarr made a series of chirpping noises and scamperd off, Aerrow following. Radarr stoped at Aerrow's old room and looked at Aerrow.

"Is she in there?" Aerrow asked.

Radarr nodded and scamperd back to the kitchen

Aerrow slowly opened the door and slid inside. Carefully closeing the door so he didn't wake anyone. He went to his old bed and whisperd in her ear.

"Domino. Wake up."

She wipped her hand almost slapping him, but he moved so her hand just fell off the bed. Aerrow tried a few times until she sarted to open her eyes. She stared into Aerrow's eyes and she was caught speechless. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked.

"No." Aerrow answerd sitting down beside her.

Domino hugged him and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Everyone thinks you are dead. How can you still be alive?"

Aerrow took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"When The Dark Ace finished tourturing me, I lay still. He thought I died so he threw me off the terra. I hit my head on a rock and was out cold for a mounth. I woke and rememberd everyone thought I was dead. Luckily my arm healed by then and I climbed out of the wastelands. When I showed myself to the Sky Knight councial, they thought I was a look alike, so the sent me out. I tried to find the Condor but couldn't and since I had no way off the terra I stayed on Terra Atmosia for the rest of the time."

Domino stared at him and smiled.

"So, you really aren't dead?" she asked.

"No. I am very much alive."

"But the gash on you're leg still hasn't healed." she said looking at his leg.

"No, but it dosn't hurt."

"Good. So how did you get on the Condor now?"

"Snuck on."

"You were quiet. No one suspected a thing."

"Sure quiet. If quiet invoves tripping over pots and pans and slamming into a wall, then yeah, I was quiet."

Domino laughed at his remark.

"Domino can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

Aerrow took her hands, looked deep into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Domino's eyes filled with love. Her heart was beating so fast, that she thought it would burst.

"I love you too, Aerrow."

Domino didn't waist another second. She reached up and kissed Aerrow. Her hands curling around Aerrow's head, his arms wrapping around her waist. They pulled away and Aerrow got up.

"Where are you going?" Domino asked.

"To sleep back in the ally." Aerrow answerd.

"No, you are sleeping with me."

"Ok."

Domino moved and Aerrow crawled in behined her wrapping his body around her.

"Night." she said.

"Night."

The next morning Domino woke to the sun shining into her eyes.

"Was I dreaming?" she asked herself.

Squinting, she tried to stretch, but realized that she couldn't move. She turned her head and saw Aerrow sleeping beside her. She smiled a smile of love and happiness. His body was wrapped around her's. She turned around to face him and propped herself up on one elbow.

"Aerrow." she said softly.

Aerrow slowly opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm.

"It's to early to get up." Aerrow complained.

Domino giggled and plopped herself on his tan chest. She moved his arm from his eyes and looked into them.

"Come on, lazy bones. Everyone else thinks you're dead. I think they should know you're alive." Domino said.

Aerrow kissed her and agreed.

They got up and dressed. Domino walked out of the room and to the brig, where everyone was.

"Guys and girl, I have an anouncment."

"What?" Stork asked.

"Aerrow is......"

"Dead, we know Dom. No need to remind us." Finn said cutting her off.

"If I was dead then I wouldn't be here right now." Aerrow said walking into the room.

Everyone stared at Aerrow in disbeleif.

"A ghost!" Stork yelled.

"Stork, he's not a damn ghost." Domino said.

Aerrow went up to Stork and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stork, it's ok. I'm not dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Aerrow said with a little chuckle.

Piper ran up to Aerrow and hugged him. Finn did the same and it turned out to be a group hug around Aerrow. Aerrow's eyes went wide with shock.

"Was I really missed this much?" he asked.

"Yes." everyone answerd at the same time.

Aerrow laughed and they all let go of him. Domino was so happy that Aerrow was alive and that he still had an arm around her.

"So what happend around here while I was gone?" Aerrow asked.

"Me and Piper are dating, Stork is teaching part time, Junko is the best mechanic in Atmos, and Radarr has found more of his kind." Finn answerd.

"And what have you done Domino?"

"Nothing." Domino answerd shyly.

"Dom, remember. You took Aerrow's place as leader. And I thought I forgot things easily."

Domino looked at Finn then back at Aerrow, who was smileing.

"Are you mad?" Domino asked.

"Mad for what?"

"I took you're place as leader."

"Why would I be mad about that? I needed someone to take care of the team."

"So you're not mad?"

"No."

"Do you want to be leader again?"

"Do you want to keep leading?"

"No."

"Then I'll take my job back."

Domino hugged Aerrow and kissed him.

"I love you."

Aerrow put an arm around her and Junko stared at them.

"What?" Domino asked.

"Are you two dating?" Junko asked.

"I don't know." Domino answerd looking at Aerrow.

Aerrow laughed and asked her to be his girlfriend. Domino answerd by kissing him again and turned back to Junko.

"Yes Junko, we are dating."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Aerrow's Come Back**_

A few hours past and everyone (except Junko who was in the kitchen cooking) was enjoying having their old Sky Knight back. Aerrow was sitting on the couch Radarr on his shoulder, and Domino cuddleing him, and everyone was joking and laughing of how The Dark Ace must look if he saw Aerrow.

"So how have you held up for these last few months?" Aerrow asked.

"Good. But I feel so much better now that you are here." Domino asnswerd.

"Have to fight The Dark Ace?"

"Yes. I don't know how you do it, but he is tough to beat."

"You just have to know where to hit."

"And where is that?"

"Knee, shoulder, groin of course, umm.....elbow, and head."

"How did you find all these spots, especially the groin?"

"They were all pretty easy to find. But there is a funny story to go with finding the groin."

"I would like to hear that."

"Ok, first it started as a normal battle. Keep in mind we were on Terra Atmosia. Throwing hits at eachother, normal stuff, until I slipped on some oil on the ground and I fell backwards my leg flinging upward, hitting him right in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain. I felt sorry for him of course, since I knew how it felt to get hit there. It does not feel good. Infact rather quite painful. So I helped him and appoligized, which I regret, because I got a punch in a face for it. He mounted his skimmer, which looked painfull and sped off back to Cyclonia."

"That probably would hurt. How did you get hit there?"

Aerrow's eyes winded and he stared at her with a small surprised grin.

"You want to know how?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Here it goes. Me and Finn were walking down the streets of Terra Amazonia, when Finn decided to play a prank on me. He went up to a random women and squezzed her ass. She instantly turned around and saw me. Finn was hideing behined a tree watching the show. So she went up to me and glared at me. I said, "hello" and she stared at me still. "Can I help you?" I asked. To her it sounded like I was hitting on her or something insulting. She swung hard and hit right where us men hate being hit. And Finn had to chose a women with the most pointed shoes. The women left me cowering on the ground and Finn came up beside me. "Sorry man. I didn't know she would do that." Finn said. I accepted his apoligy and got him back later by dumping water over him as he slept."

"That sounds really, really painfull."

"It was."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes. This was three years ago."

"That's where you and Finn went."

"Yup."

"Supper!" Junko called from the kitchen.

"Tell me, is his food still horrible?" Aerrow whisperd.

"Yes."

Aerrow got up from the couch, Radarr still on his shoulder, and walked to the kitchen, followed by everyone else.

"Aerrow. Since you haven't eaten in awhile. You can have the first taste of my new recipe."

"I would be honoured." Aerrow said forcing a smile.

Aerrow sat down, Raddarr climbed off his shoulder and took his seat at the table, and Junko placed a plate infront of him with what looked like green geleton with bits of patatoe in it.

"Junko. What do you call this?" Aerrow asked staring at the 'food'.

"Patatoe salad."

"You call that patatoe salad? I call it a death...."

Piper coverd Finn's mouth again.

"Well Aerrow. Are you going to take a bite?" Junko asked.

Aerrow picked up his fork and picked up a peice of this so called edable food. Everyone watched him as he suck it into his mouth and pulled out the fork. He chewed slowly, trying to hide the grimise face he was making. He swallowed and put the fork down.

"How was it?" Junko asked.

"Excelent." Aerrow said trying his best to sound like he enjoyed it.

To his surprise Junko bought it.

"Good ol' Aerrow. Never wanting to hurt anyone's feelings." Piper mummbled.

Everyone sat down and Junko put a plate of food infront of all of them before he sat down with his own plate. Stork slid a peice of paper over to Finn and leaned close.

"My will." Stork whisperd.

Soon they all started to eat except Aerrow. Even tho he hadn't eaten in a while, he wasn't up fo Junko's cooking.

The sun went down and the moon shawn with the stars. After dinner, Aerrow, Radarr and Finn returned to the brig, while everyone else went to th bed. Aerrow sat on the couch, Radarr was sleeping on Aerrow's lap and Finn stood against the wall watching Aerrow stroke Radarr's head.

"How have you been?" Aerrow asked looking up from Radarr and at Finn.

"Ok."

Finn moved from the wall and sat beside Aerrow.

"You?" Finn asked.

"Ok."

Aerrow wasn't expecting Finn to hug him randomly.

"I missed you Aerrow."

"Missed you to Finn." Aerrow said hugging his friend back.

They stopped hugging and Finn asleep on Aerrow's shoulder. Aerrow felt like a pillow. Finn was sleeping on him and so was Radarr. Now Aerrow was starting to get drowsy. Not wanting to wake his friends, he put Radarr beside Finn's head. He snuck away and went to the kitchen to get himself some edable food. When he couldn't find any he sat down at the table and rested his head on it.

The next morning Aerrow woke to a rough bumb to the head. He opened his eyes and saw he was on the floor of the kitchen. He had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. He stood up and rubbed his head.

"Morning." a voice said behined him.

Aerrow jumped and turned around.

"Shit. Domino don't scare me like that." Aerrow said smileing

"Sorry. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess. I fell asleep at the kithchen table."

"Not the most comfertable sleep."

"That's for damn sure."

Domino walked onto the brig with Aerrow following her. Finn was awake and fightning with Radarr.

"You pushed me off the couch!" Finn yelled.

Radarr made a series of chirpping noises and stared at Finn.

"I don't know what you just said, but I'll get.....Aerrow, Domino. Hi."

"Finn. what are you doing?" Domino asked.

"You heard nothing." Finn said waving his hand by his face in a sweeping motion.

Domino rolled her eyes and looked at Aerrow who was still rubing his head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just hit my head when I fell off the chair, a minute ago." Aerrow answerd.

Domino went up to him and kissed the spot where he was rubbing.

"Better?" she asked rubbing his cheek.

"Better." he answerd, taking her hand.

The three of them talked, until the rest of the crew got up and enterd the brig. There they all were having fun laughing and talking unitl a red light went off, followed by a siren.

"Cyclonian attack." Stork anounced. "We're doomed."

"Battle stations." Aerrow demanded.

They all ran to the hanger bay, except for Stork who, as usaul, stayed behined and looked after the ship.

"Aerrow, you're old skimmer is the best skimmer, so you take it. I'll take mine." Domino said.

"You sure?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes. And do you still want to fight The Dark Ace?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then, yeah, I will. Plus I'll give him a shock."

Domino nodded.

"Let's fly." he said.

They started their skimmers and took off. The Dark Ace was leading the fleet, with about forty talons behined him. His eyes widened in shock as he notice Aerrow fly straight towards him.

"Attack." The Dark Ace orded. "But leave Aerrow to me."

The talons spread off in all diffrent directions. The Dark Ace flew straight to Aerrow. They circled eachother and talked.

"You're alive. I'm surprised."

"I also can act."

"I see. Can you still fight?"

"Yes. Unlike you, I don't lose my touch."

Dark Ace stared at Aerrow then started attacking him. They fought until Dark Ace got a little tired. Aerrow saw this and took advandage of it. He jumped on The Dark Ace's skimmer and did his signature move, the Lightning Claw. The opponant's skimmer went crashing down with the driver going with it.

"If I'm going down then I'm taking you with me." Dark Ace said grabing Aerrow's foot.

So now, not only was The Dark Ace falling, he was dragging Aerrow with him. He was able to get out of the driver's seat, but they both had no way of saving themeslves. They were fightning in the air and not paying attention to how close the wastelands got, until Dark Ace looked down.

"Aerrow, if we don't stop fightning and brace our selves for impact then we are as good as dead." Dark Ace said.

"Since when did you care if I die or not?" Aerrow asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"I would like the pleasure of finishing you off myself."

What happened next Aerrow was surprised about. The Dark Ace grabed him and wrapped his body around him, so he would feel the main force of pain.

"Dark Ace. What are you doing?"

"I told you I want the pleasure of finishing you off myself."

"So you plan to die?"

"I can take more pain then you Aerrow."

Aerrow wanted to reply but he knew the Dark Ace was right. He may be older then Aerrow, but he could take a lot more pain then he could. But Aerrow knew he was still going to feel enormus amout of pain, but The Dark Ace was going to get the full burst of it. Aerrow looked to the ground and it was approching rappidly. The next moment Aerrow saw his world turn a violent shade of black. He heard the The Dark Ace yell out in pain and then no more.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Counting On An Enemy**_

The Dark Ace slowly opened his eyes and all he could feel was pain in his head and side. He turned his head, even that hurt, and saw a peice of metal jabbing into him.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Dark Ace asked himself.

Then he noticed his skimmer crashed and smahed into peice's.

"Alright. Time to clear off." Dark Ace whisped to the metal.

Gripping it with two hands and holding his breath (which was also painful), he yanked the metal out. Considering how painful it was Dark Ace yelled out. He threw the peice of metal over head and heard it meet with some rocks behined him. He wiped his hand across his uniform and saw the distaste of blood. He was hurt bad, but his chest was the one thing that bugged him the most, along with his side. He also had gashes all along his face a bleeding nose, and a headache.

"I'm surprised I didn't get hurt that badly, since I fell first." he said in denyal of how much pain he was really in.

Then it hit him. He didn't fall alone. He fell with Aerrow. Now where was he. No matter how much The Dark Ace wanted to stay lying, he knew he had to get up and look for Aerrow. He slowly got to his feet and gained his balance, had a coughing attack with blood comeing from his mouth, before looking around. He turned his head both ways and saw Aerrow lying on the ground, still. Dark Ace hurried over to Aerrow and crouched beside him.

"Aerrow."

No response.

Dark Ace turned Aerrow over and put a ear to his chest. He was alive, but not by much.

"Damn it Aerrow. Wake up."

This time Aerrow showed signs of waking.

"Aerrow get up."

Dark Ace looked over Aerrow and saw he had a head wound, an arm wound, a leg wound that made the gash in his one leg bigger, a bleeding nose, and gashes on his face, much like The Dark Ace's. Aerrow slowly opened his eyes and looked into The Dark Ace's.

"Do I have to?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes."

Dark Ace stood up and watched Aerrow try to stand. Whenever he got close to his feet he ended up falling back down.

"Can you help me?" Aerrow asked.

"Why?"

"If I don't get up then you'll be in the wastelands alone."

Dark Ace rolled his eyes. He knew that was a lame excuse, but he helped Aerrow anyway. Surprisingly he was light for a fifteen year old.

"Can you walk." Dark Ace asked supporting Aerrow.

"I think."

Dark Ace let go of Aerrow and saw him stummble forward.

"I can.....woah.....walk." Aerrow said trying to regain balance.

"Then let's go."

"Where?"

"To find away out of here."

"Last time I climbed. But neither of us are in shape to climb."

"I am, but you're not."

And on that being said, The Dark Ace started walking away from Aerrow. He was only a few feet away from Aerrow when he started to have a coughing attack again and when that cleared his side screamed out in pain. He had forgoten that he pulled out a peice of meatle from his side. He screamed and heard the sound of feet running (more like stummbling) toward him.

"Dark Ace, what's wrong?" Aerrow asked.

"Nothing." he said threw gritted teeth.

"Dark Ace, cut the bullshit. Something is wrong with you're side and you're chest."

"Fine there is but you're not going anywhere my side or chest."

"I need to to help you."

Dark Ace stood up and faced Aerrow.

"Look, I don't need a damn fourteen year old poking and proding me. I can take care of myself."

"But I just want to help."

"Why the hell do you want to help me?"

This question stopped Aerrow. Why did he want to help his hated rival?

"Because....I'm a Sky Knight. It is our job to help people."

"Well maybe if you were any good at you're job then we probably wouldn't be in....."

Dark Ace started coughing again. He put his hand to his mouth and Aerrow stood there bitting his bottom lip. The man was ingured but wouldn't let Aerrow look at him.

"Plese Ace."

Both of them paused.

"You didn't say my full name." Dark Ace said.

"Well, it's a lot easier to say Ace."

Dark Ace glared at Aerrow narrowing his eyes and looking deep into Aerrow's.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Ok." Aerrow said frightned.

He never saw The Dark Ace stare at him like that before.

"But, please Dark Ace. Let me help you."

"No. I told you I'm not letting a fricken....." his voice trailed off.

"Why did you stop?" Aerrow asked.

Dark Ace lifted his hand and pointed behined Aerrow. Aerrow slowly turned around and saw two magma worms hovering over them.

"Run!" Dark Ace yelled.

Aerrow started to run but stummbled forward. The gash on his one leg was making it hard for him to run, let alone walk. He got up and started to run again until the magma worm hit him, knocking him against the stone wall. The gash on his head opened again and he blacked out. Dark Ace was so close to being free of the magma worms, until he heard a thud on the ground. He turned around and saw Aerrow lying on it.

"Damn it."

The Dark Ace turned around and went back to help Aerrow.

"Aerrow wake up. Come on. We both will die if you don't wake up."

Aerrow didn't wakeup.

"Srew it."

Dark Ace picked Aerrow up (no matter how much his side and chest hurt) and ran out of the way of the lava worms. As soon as The Dark Ace was sure they were far enough away from the lava worms, he put Aerrow down and looked at him. He ran to his crashed skimmer (which was not that far away, but far enough away from the lava worms) and took out a first aid kit. He ran back to Aerrow and pulled out bandages. He wrapped them around Aerrow's leg, arm and around his head for good measure. He swung the first aid kit over his back, and wore it like a backpack. Then he went back to his skimmer and started searching threw the wreckage.

"Thanks."

Dark Ace turned around and saw Aerrow sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"For what?"

"Helping me."

Dark Ace nodded.

"Why did you help me?"

"I thought I made it clear when we were falling. I want to finish you off myself."

"Oh. What are you looking for?"

"Supplies. We may be here for awhile." Dark Ace answerd turning back to his skimmer.

Then once more his side screamed out in pain. Wnincing, he tried to make it look like he wasn't in pain, but it didn't fool Aerrow.

"Dark Ace, you need help. Let me look at you."

"No." Dark Ace barked. "I thought I also made this clear. I don't need a fourteen year old poking and proding me."

"But you helped me. I just want to repay the favour."

"No."

Dark Ace went back to his skimmer and kept searching. There was a long moment of silence, except for the russiling of Dark Ace searching thru his skimmer.

"Where are we resting tonight?" Dark Ace asked, still concentrating on his skimmer.

"What?"

"Where are we resting tonight?"

"Anywhere."

"That's damn helpful Aerrow."

"Well, I don't know."

"Obviously."

Dark Ace pulled out a bag and looked thru it.

"Found it." Dark Ace said.

"What?"

"A special crystal. Forged by Master Cyclonis herself."

"What does it do?" Aerrow asked standing.

"It creats a shelter, so step back."

Aerrow did what he said and Dark Ace put the crystal down. He also stepped back and it started to glow a dark purple. Then a flash of light. Both of them closed their eyes and reopened them to find a cave infront of them attached to the wall behined Aerrow.

"Wow." Aerrow said.

"That is the power of Master Cyclonis."

Dark Ace walked inside followed by Aerrow. Inside the cave was a fire, and a small food and water supply. Dark Ace trew the firstaid kit to one side of the cave and he sat down on the other side.

"So, I guess we stay here tonight?" Aerrow asked.

"You think."

"Just asking."

It was already dark out. Dark Ace kept wincing at his side and kept having coughing attacks. Every time they seemed to be getting worse and worse. Aerrow watched as The Dark Ace was put thru pain. His own arm and head hurt, but he was more concerd about Dark Ace. Dark Ace leaned against the wall and fell asleep. Aerrow was sitting by the fire watching Dark Ace sleep. Even in his sleep he still kept coughing. Aerrow's mind drifted back to his friends and gilfriend.

_'Are they well? did they get caught by Cyclonia? did they beat the talon's?' _he thought.

Eventually, Aerrow started to feel tired. He sat gainst the wall and he to fell asleep.

The next morning, Aerrow woke, still in pain, but not as much as he was in yesterday. He stood up and saw Dark Ace was still asleep. Aerrow walked over to him and got worried. His breathing was very low, not much of a pulse, had a fever, and he wouldn't wake up.

"Dark Ace. Wake up. Come on."

Aerrow shook The Dark Ace until he opened his eyes.

"Aerrow, what are you doing?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"You are not well. You have to let me look at you."

"Damn it Aerrow. I thought we went over this. You are not going to play docter with....."

He broke off into another violent coughing attack.

"But you need help." Aerrow insistead.

"I don't need......"

Dark Ace passed out.

"Dark Ace. Dark Ace. Ace!"

Aerrow didn't know what to do. Then he noticed the firstaid kit. He ran, picked it up, and ran back to The Dark Ace. Aerrow, carfully took off The Dark Ace's shirt and looked at his side. It was bleeding bad and it didn't help that there was still a small peice off metal still stuck in his side. Aerrow was afraid. He didn't want to be left alone in the wastelands, ingured and not able to fight. Shaking his head getting rid of all of those thoughts, he opened the firstaid kit and pulled out tweasers. Slowly Aerrow began pulling out the metal. Aerrow could see the man wince, but not show much other signs. Finaly the metal was out. Aerrow bandaged Dark Ace's side and looked at his chest. It was bruised and cut. Aerrow could see why he was having trouble breathing and why he kept coughing. There was a small rock logged between his lungs. Aerrow took the tweasers again and slowly started to pull the rock out. After a moment the rock was out and Dark Ace was bandaged. He was breathing normaly and his fever had broke. Aerrow wonderd, when The Dark Ace passed out if he was counting on Aerrow to help him. If that was true, then Dark Ace wound be counting on his enemy to save him. A few minutes went by and Aerrow sat beside The Dark Ace waiting for him to wake up. Then Aerrow realized something. Now that The Dark Ace was healed he would be able to beat Aerrow. Since Aerrow could barly walk let alone fight.

"But that's what I do. I help people." Aerrow mummbled to himself.

A couple of hours went by and The Dark Ace started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked a his side. It was bandaged and so was his chest. He took in a big gulp of air and was delighted that his chest didn't hurt and he didn't cough. He looked around the cave and saw Aerrow sleeping on his shoulder.

"Poor kid. Must have been waiting for me to wake up, so he must fell asleep on my shoulder. When he sleeps he is not that annoying. I guess I owe him a thank you when he wakes up. But I can kill him now and he can't fight back."

A familer smirk crossed The Dark Ace's lips. A few more minutes past and Aerrow woke up.

"Good morning Aerrow." The Dark Ace said.

"Morning."

Aerrow rubbed his eyes and looked at The Dark Ace.

_'Probably waiting for a thank you.'_ Dark Ace thought.

"Thank you Aerrow."

"You're welcome." Aerrow said smiling.

Dark Ace, put his shirt back on, stood up, and leaned against the mouth of the cave.

"You are going to die........now." Dark Ace said.

"What do you mean going to die now?" Aerrow asked standing.

Dark Ace turned around to face Aerrow. His eyes burned with fire and rage. He started to walk closer to Aerrow.

"Dark Ace, what are you doing?" Aerrow asked.

Dark Ace didn't answer he just kept walking towards Aerrow. Aerrow started to back up, altho he wasn't sure how much space he had between him and the wall. Aerrow kept walking backwards and Dark Ace kept coming closer. Then Aerrow smacked into somthing. He turned around and was facing a lava golem. He stummbled back and fell over.

_'That's it.'_ he thought. _'I'm acctualy going to die this way. Dark Ace behined me, golem infront. There is no way of escaping since I'm in no condition to fight. Goodby Atmos.'_

Aerrow closed his eyes and waited for the worst, but instead of hearing the golem attack him, he heard The Dark Ace grunt. Aerrow opened his eyes and saw Dark Ace was attacking the golem. Aerrow stood up and watched. The Dark Ace drew his wepon and sliced the golems head off. Dark Ace stared at the lifeless body, then looked at Aerrow, his blade still glowing blood red.

"What are you going to do?" Aerrow asked backing up.

Once more Dark Ace didn't answer, but this time instead of walking closer to Aerrow he pounced on him, taking Aerrow and himself to the ground. Aerrow opened his eyes from closing them and saw that there were knives flying overhead. If Dark Ace didn't takle him to the ground, then, he would of died, painfully. He concenterated his eyes back at Dark Ace and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you helping me, saving me?" Aerrow asked.

"I decided if you died then, who would I have to fight with when we attack the Condor." Dark Ace asnswerd.

The knives stop coming and all was quiet. Dark Ace got off Aerrow and looked around the cave.

"Is it safe?" Aerrow asked standing.

"Should be."

"What did you mean by, I'm going to die now?"

Dark Ace put his sword away and looked at Aerrow.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to that damn golem. Master Cyclonis put it in here so when an intruder came in the golem would attack. Since you are not a Cyclonian, it thought you were an intruder. That has happened ten times now. It started to get damn annoying."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Aerrow said.

"Don't mention it.........ever."

"Why?"

"I don't want people to know that I saved someone. Especialy my enemy."

"Ok."

"Look, to get out of the wastelands, we need to count on eachother. I know we're enemys, but we have to work together to survive and escape the wastelands." Dark Ace said putting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Ok."

"Come on."

Dark Ace and Aerrow walked out of the cave and started their journy to find away out of the wastelands.

The next few days were tourture. Dark Ace got dehidrated and fell to the ground more than once, Aerrow fainted from the heat in the wastelands, they were both chased four times by lava worms, Dark Ace had two burns on his arm from deffending Aerrow from lava worms, when he triped over a rock while running, they fell down a cliff, and their uniforms got torn even more then they were. But things eventually started to brighten up. Aerrow was able to find a river of water, Dark Ace found food, and they found shelter. It is night and they could see the moon and stars from the wastelands. They had taken refuge in a cave and Dark Ace started a fire for them.

"It's been a rough week, but we are close to finding an exit." Dark Ace said putting logs into the fire.

Aerrow was sitting against the wall looking at the flames.

"Yeah." Aerrow said, his voice sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aerrow lied.

Ever since he and The Dark Ace had spent time together, Aerrow started thinking of his father.

"Do you take me for an idiot? I know when something is wrong so tell me."

Aerrow sighed, knowing that Dark Ace wouldn't drop it.

"I seem to have more memories of you then my dad."

"That is probably because I looked after you when you're dad went on missions. You're dad was barly around so I was always there."

"Oh. And I want to know about my father." Aerrow said looking The Dark Ace in the eyes.

"What made you decide this?" Dark Ace asked sitting beside Aerrow.

"When you decided to play the part of my father, and now."

"Well, you're dad was a good leader but an asshole."

"Why do you say that?"

"He led no problem, but treated his crew like shit."

"Is that why you betrayed the old Storm Hawks?"

"That's not the only reason."

"What was the other reason?"

"Master Cyclonis gave me more power and I thought being evil was more fun then being good, and I was right."

"Oh." Aerrow said turning his attention back to the flames.

Dark Ace put a hand on Aerrow's shoulder and Aerrow stared back at him.

"Aerrow. Make sure you remember these words, because I will never, for as long as I live, say this again. I'm sorry I killed you're father and put you thru the pain of losing both of you're parents."

Aerrow smiled and hugged him.

"I accept you're apoligy."

"Good. Now get off me."

"Sorry."

Aerrow let go of Dark Ace and stared back at the fire. Shortly after Aerrow felt tired and with out knowing it he fell asleep on The Dark Ace's lap.

"Damn, fricken kid." Dark Ace said.

He was going to move Aerrow when he noticed something. Sticking out of Aerrow's pocket was a note. Dark Ace, never caring about personal belongings and private items, took the note and read it. It read....

_Dear Aerrow,_

_My beloved son. Keep this letter at all times. It will remined you of me always. I have to go off to war tomorrow and I may not come back. But I am sure I will because, Ace will be helping me......._

Dark Ace looked up from the letter and thought.

_'He always called me Ace, even after I told him it was The Dark Ace.'_

He went back to reading the rest of the letter.

_.....so we will beat Cyclonia and win the war. But if I do not come back I want you to look after you're mother for me and keep the promise you made to me that you would take control of the Storm Hawks after I go, which may be tomorrow. I leave you on this note. I love you Aerrow my son. And I always will._

_Sighned,_

_Aeron of the Storm Hawks._

Dark Ace looked up from the letter again and felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling of sorrow and guilt.

"Aerrow, I'm so sorry." Dark Ace mummbled. "I wonder if I should tell him?"

He looked back at it again and it dated back to September, 3, 2001.

_'Aerrow's seventh birthday.'_ Dark Ace thought.

Dark Ace folded the paper back up and placed back in Aerrow's pocket. If Aerrow woke up, he might think it was creepy, because The Dark Ace was touching his leg. But all he was doing was putting the note back. Dark Ace moved Aerrow off of him slowly, so Aerrow wouldn't wake up, but that didn't work. Aerrow woke up and saw Dark Ace putting more logs in the fire.

"Is it mornig?" Aerow asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Does it look light out?"

"No."

"Well there's you're answer."

"Can we get out of here now?"

"Fine."

Dark Ace put out the fire by pouring water they collected on it and they set off again. Finaly after a week of searching they found an exit. It wasn't to steep so they climbed it. They now were standing on the edge of Terra Atmosia.

"Aerrow, this has been fun, but I must take my leave." Dark Ace said.

Dark Ace kicked Aerrow in the chest, stole a skimmer and took off back to Cyclonia. Aerrow rubbed his chest and looked around. What he didn't see was Domino running up to him. He did notice her when she hugged him.

"Aerrow. Are you ok? we saw you fall with Dark Ace. We wanted to go after you but the talons stopped us and......"

Aerrow cut her off.

"Domino it's ok. I know you wouldn't let me fall."

Aerrow kissed her and the two started to walk back to the Condor.

Back on the Condor everyone acted normal, like Aerrow had never been gone. Everyone was eating, except for Aerrow. He wasn't hungry, even tho he hadn't eaten in a month. He was standing on the viranda looking at the stars, when Finn came up beside him.

"Yo, dude. You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"My dad made someone my gaurdian, but he never told me who it was. So, if I did have one, then they would have found me by now, so I figure they are dead." Aerrow said keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Aerrow, I'm possitive you're gaurdian is out there."

"Really."

"Yup."

"Aerrow put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"You are a true friend."

"You too, buddy. Remember, you always have us."

Aerrow nodded his head. But he couldn't stop thinking of who his gaurdian is and why didn't his dad tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Domino's Mother**_

A few weeks past and Aerrow's inguries had healed. He walked down to the brig and sat on the couch. He still was thinking about quiting the team. The moon was still out and there was very little light, but he was able to find his way to the brig.

"If only I could take Domino and Radarr with me, then I would quit." Aerrow mummbled. "I'm only staying because of my friends. If I leave then they may not beat Cyclonia. And so much for being free if you have to listen to Cyclonia."

Aerrow was lost in thought. He didn't notice Radarr until Radarr climbed on his shoulder.

"Hey Radarr." Aerrow said rubbing Radarr's head.

Radarr made chirping sounds and nugged Aerrow's ear.

"Do you think I should quit the team?"

Radarr shook his head.

"I thought you might say that."

Aerrow stood up, Radarr still on his shoulder, and went to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and found some edable food, an apple. He took the apple and sat at the table. As he took bites of the apple, he thought about his dad and his gaurdian.

_'If dad did give me a gaurdian then why didn't he or she show themselves to me. Dad would want me to have someone here to look after me. Or maybe he just said he gave me a gaurdian because he never loved me to begin with. Maybe my parents didn't want me to be loved. Maybe they hated me.'_ Aerrow shook his head and got rid of those thoughts. _'No they did love me. They never hated me. Dad gave me a gaurdian. Maybe that's why I'm not dead. Because my gaurdian is looking after me right now.'_ Aerrow snapped out of his thoughts when Radarr made his chirpping noises.

"You want a bite?" Aerrow asked.

Radarr nodded his head.

Aerrow took the apple and put it up to Radarr. Radarr happily took a few bites, before he offerd it back to Aerrow. Aerrow took the apple back and scratched the back of his head. There on the table was a letter. He reached over and grabed the letter and looked at it. It was to him and he read it. It read.......

_Dear Aerrow, _

_My son. I'm sorry you're father and I left you. Yes we are dead and yes you're father did name you a gaurdian. I will not tell you because in time you will find out who it is. You may be a bit shocked that this letter is comeing from the dead, but please listen to this. You're father named him you're gaudrian because he thought it would be best for you. You only seemed to be liking him. Aerrow don't quit the team. If you do, Cyclonia will win and you won't be free. I have seen the future and you will be with us soon. You probably know what I mean by that because you are a smart, handsome boy. You have the featur's of me and you're father. So Aerrow chose the right choices and be careful. Spend time wuth you're friends and girlfriend, because you have a short time left. Aerrow, I love you. My power is gone and this is the last letter for now._

_Sighned, _

_Linda._

Aerrow stared at the letter in disbelief. It dated back to tonight.

"How.....did this happen?" Aerrow asked. "And I'm going to die soon. That's nice, real nice."

Aerrow folded the letter up and slipped it into his pocket with the other letter. He stood up and went to his room. He picked up a picture of his family and stared at it for a long time. He was six and he was on the Dark Ace's shoulder, his parents beside them, and they all were wearing their best clothes. The Dark Ace wasn't part of his family but when Aerrow was little he looked at The Dark Ace as a big brother, and still kind of does. He set the picture down and rested his head on the pillow. Now that Aerrow was back, Domino slept in her room and Radarr slept at the end of his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, with memories of his family flowing thru his mind.

The next morning he woke up to stare into Finn's eyes. Aerrow's eyes went wide and he sat up quickly, banging their heads together.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Aerrow asked rubbing his head.

"Waking you up." Finn answerd also rubbing his head.

"Why?"

"I was bored and I wanted to."

"Thanks." Aerrow said sarcasticly.

"No problem." Finn said bounding out of the room.

Aerrow got out of bed, went to the washroom, and took a shower. He stood in the shower for a minute, letting the warm water wash over his body. Then he eventully started to wash himself.

On the brig, Domino was watching all the terra's go by as she waited for Aerrow to wake up. Then Finn bounded his way past her eyes.

"Finn. Is Aerrow up yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's in the shower."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

Finn bounded away from her and into the kitchen where she heard a crash and Finn yell, "Hot! Hot ! Hot! that is fricken Hot!". Domino got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I smacked into Junko, who was caring a pot of boiling water and he spilt it all over me." Finn answerd pouring cold water, from the sink, over him.

Domino looked to the side and saw Piper laughing, Junko cleaning up the spilled water, and Stork mummbleing something about Finn being their doom.

"Watch were you're going Finn." Domino said shaking her head and walking out the door.

She looked up and saw Aerrow sitting on the couch, eyes closed, and was only wearing his pants. Domino noticed that Aerrow and Finn were the only ones, out of the guys, that walked around shirtless. But Domino could see why. Aerrow had a six pack and so did Finn, but she cared more about Aerrow's six pack. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How was you're shower?" she asked.

"Warm." he answerd putting an arm around her.

"You smell like strawberries." Domino said smelling the air aound Aerrow.

Aerrow turned his head toward Domino and stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Er.......thankyou." he said unsurely.

"Well, you just came out of the shower. Do you use some kind of strawberry shampoo or soap or something?" Domino asked.

"Yes."

"Then that explains why you smell like strawberrys."

Aerrow laughed and kissed her.

"Domino?" a women asked.

Domino broke away from the kiss and saw a women wearing a long blue dress that curved with her body, blond hair thet reached past her lower back, blue eyes, and tan skin was standing at the hatch.

"Mom?" Domino asked shocked.

"Yes dear. It's me."

Domino got up from the couch and Aerrow turned around to see the women as well.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to pop by. But why were you kissing you're Sky Knight?"

"Mom. The Sky knight is my boyfriend."

Aerrow stood up and put out his hand.

"The name's Aerrow."

"Pleasure." Domino's mother said in a rude manner, slapping's Aerrow hand away and walking past him.

"Nice to meet you to." Aerrow mummbled rubbing his hand.

"I'm sorry Aerrow. She never was happy about me dating anyone."

"Is this the first she heard of us?" Aerrow asked still rubbing his hand.

"Dating?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"You mean you never told her?"

"No. Not until now."

"Well atleast you told her."

Domino's mother stood on the brig, wipeing her finger across the circuler table.

"Dust. Do you clean you're ship?" Domino's mother asked, rubbing her index finger and thumb together.

"Actually mom, we clean this ship almost every week." Domino answerd.

"Ah. Now tell me why does your Sky Knight have not have a shirt on?"

"I just came out of the shower." Aerrow answerd.

"You still could of put a shirt on."

"Well isn't it his choice to wear a shirt or not."

"He could of wore a shirt for company."

"In his deffence none of us were expecting you to come."

"Then, I forgot you're name."

"Aer...."

Aerrow was going to his name but, Domino's mother cut him off.

"I don't care. Anyway, as I was saying. You should always wear a shirt, just incase. Now where are his parents? I wish to speak to them."

Aerrow paused for a moment and hung his head. Domino put an arm around his shoulder's and rubbed his arm.

"Well?" Domino's mother asked.

"Mom. Aerrow's parent's are dead." Domino said keeping her eyes on Aerrow, who now was sitting on the couch.

"Ah. Oh well." Domino's mother said, no simpithy at all.

"What do you mean oh well?" Domino asked.

"His parents died. I don't care. He probably did something to have his parents dead. There are rumors going around, that when he was seven, he killed his parens by poision. He blammed The Dark Ace for their deaths and made everyone feel sorry for him."

"That's not true." Aerrow said standing.

"I can' trust a murderer."

"I didn't kill my parents."

"I don't belive that."

"I didn't kill my parents!" Aerrow yelled.

"You're in denyl."

"Mom. He didn't kill them."

"And Domino. Obviously he has got you under his spell of lies, so I forbid you to see him."

Aerrow and Domino looked at eachother then back at her mother.

"What?" Aerrow asked.

Domino's mother turned and faced Aerrow.

"You are not allowed to date my daughter."

"Why?"

"You are a murderer."

"Mom, he didn't kill his parents. If you don't belive me even ask The Dark Ace."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to Cyclonia and talking to The Dark Ace."

"Well, he is you're proof."

Domino's mother rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, here Domino." Domino's mother said, handing Domino a crystal the size's of a mouse.

"What's this for?" she asked taking it.

A flash of light appeard and they all closed their eyes. When Domino opened her eyes she saw the crystal was gone and was around her neck as a necklace.

"Mom, what is this?"

"This crystal is to prevent you and him from dating."

"Well, it's not going to work."

Domino walked up to Aerrow and as she was about to kiss him, when Aerrow got an electric shock tru his body. Domino saw him collapse to his knees.

"Aerrow." she said crouching beside him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, what the hell?" Domino asked standing and looking her mother in the eye.

"Every time you act all lovey, dovey with eachother, Aerrow is going to get an electric shock thru his body."

"Why did you do this?"

"I don't want you to date a murderer."

"He didn't kill them."

"It's a good thing I came when I did. Other wise you still would be dating a......."

"I didn't kill them." Aerrow said threw gritted teeth.

Aerrow stood and Domino's mother went over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Never interupt me when I'm talking."

Aerrow rubbed his cheek and apoligized.

"Mom. You didn't need to slap him." Domino said.

"I don't care."

Domino's mother left the brig and went to look at the rooms.

"Aerrow, I'm really, really sorry about my mother." Domino apoligized.

"Domino, it's fine."

"But..."

"It's fine." he said forcing a smile.

She smiled back at him and left to the kitchen. As soon as she enterd the rest of the squadron shifted positions.

"I know you guys were eavedroping so don't pretend you wern't." Domino said sitting on the one chair that was empty,

"Domino. It's ok. We'll help you get that necklace off." Piper said standing.

"Really?"

"Of course. Like I told Aerrow, we're here for you. You always have us." Finn said.

"Thanks you guys." Domino said.

"What are friends for."

"Can we get it off now?"

"Not now. But in a week, it will be off." Piper said.

"I can wait that long."

"Good. Now, I'm going to my room to start making the Blocker Crystal work. After Finn and Junko were playing catch with it, and Finn droped it, and it broke a bit. This is a good time to fix it." Piper said walking out of the room.

Domino looked over and Finn and Junko and gave them a look that said, "idiots". Domino got out of the chair and walks back to the brig where Aerrow is staring out the window.

"Aerrow. Are you ok?" Domino asked puting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." he answerd.

"I'm sorry 'bou't my mother."

"Domino, I told you. It's ok. She just....."

Aerrow's voice trailed off.

"What?" Domino asked curiosly.

"Stork stop the ship." Aerrow orderd over the intercome.

Stork stopped the ship suddenly and sent everyone flying forward.

"Aerrow, why did you stop the ship?" Finn asked bursting out of the kitchen, crossbow in hand.

"Look." Aerrow said pointing to below on Terra Atmosia.

The squadron looked out the window and saw Terra Atmosia was being invaded by Cyclonians.

"We have to help." Aerrow said.

"Right." Domino said.

"To you're skimmer's." Aerrow demanded.

"Wait." Domino said grabing Aerrow's arm.

"What?"

"What about my mother?"

Aerrow bit his lower lip. He didn't want to go and grab Domino's mother, but for her sake he would.

"Get to you're skimmer and fight the talons on Atmosia. If The Dark Ace comes, then try to avoid him. Ok."

"What are you doing?"

"Grabing you're mother."

Domino smiled and left to the hanger bay. There was everyone else waiting for orders.

"Go." Domino said.

"But shouldn't we......"

Piper started to say before Domino cut her off.

"Aerrow told us to go, so, go."

They started their skimmers and took off.

On Atmosia, the team was fightning the talons, and Master Cyclonis was there. She was being gaurded by The Dark Ace.

"Master. Why are we here for the Arora Stone again?" Dark Ace asked.

"I told you for my toy, Dark Ace."

"I still don't see why you need the stone. Does you're machine recuire it?"

"Yes."

"Do we need to becarefull with it? after Aerrow destroied it, it looks highly unstable."

"Dark Ace, I am tired of you're questions. If you trust in you're master then you will not question me."

"Yes master."

"Good."

The two where at the top of the tower when Master Cyclonis stopped suddenly.

"Why are you stopping master?" Dark Ace asked waking up beside her.

"I want you to grab the stone. Incase something does go wrong then I won't get hurt."

Dark Ace walked forward and slowly took the stone from the case.  
"Be carefull. Don't screw this up, like you screw up trying to kill Aerrow."

Dark Ace rolled his eyes and handed his master the stone.

"Good. Now we mut leave, before the Storm Hawks get here."

Dark Ace went over to the window and saw that they had already arrived.

"Master. They are here." Dark Ace said walking away from the window.

"Shit. Hurry call the talons off and we must head back to Cyclonia." Master Cyclonis orderd.

Dark Ace connected with the talons and Master Cyclonis and himself fled the building, only to be caught by Aerrow, who was waiting outside the building.

"You two ready to be put in Atmosia's stockade?" Aerrow asked sarcasticly waveing around one of his twin blades.

"Not today Aerrow." Master Cyclonis said.

She grabed The Dark Ace's arm and she used her transport crystal and they dissapeard. Aerrow ran back to the rest of his squadron, almost to be trampled by oncomeing skimmers. He jumped out of the way and ran up to Junko.

"We need to follow them." Aerrow demanded.

"You mean we have to go back to Cyclonia?" Piper asked.

"Yup." Aerrow answerd waveing the Condor down to come and pick them up.

"So what's the plan?" Domino asked.

"Well. Domino, Piper and Finn are to act like talons taking me as prsoners. Then when we are clear from other talons we slip into the trone room and you three are to grab the stone, while I distract The Dark Ace. Stork I need you to fly us in from under Cyclonia. When me and Dark Ace were falling I saw and opening to Cyclonia under the terra. Junko I want you to stay behined and balst any talons that come attacking the ship, and Radarr I need you to unlock the throne room doors for us."

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

"Aerrow, one question." Domino said.

"What?"

"My mother."

"She went home."

"With out saying goodbye. That's my mother for you."

"Stork set a course. We are heading to Cyclonia." Aerow order.

Stork stepped on peadle and they sped off under the clouds toward Cyclonia.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Dark Ace's Demise**_

Cyclonia. One of the most scariest terra's to be created.

"We are going to die." Finn said seeing the bottom of the terra insight.

"You always sound like Stork when we go here." Piper said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, Stork has a point when we come here."

"Be glad it's not the Far Side."

"True."

The Condor stopped and Domino, Finn, and Piper were standing at the hatch wearing Cyclonian uniforms they were able to sneek last time they came to Cyclonia. Aerrow was standing infront of them wearing energy handcuffs.

"Ready team." Aerrow asked as he shifted in the handcuffs.

"Ready." they all said.

"Good. Stork open the hatch."

Stork opened the hatch and they could see the bottom of the terra. Finn gulped and Piper pushed him forward.

"I'm surprised this entrance is ungaurded." Domino said as she opened the door.

"Yeah." Aerrow agreed.

But, as soon as they opened the door, the room was flooded with gaurds. All the gaurds stared at them and they laughed at Aerrow.

"The brave Sky Knight is finaly caught." one talon said.

Other talons were insulting him, but Aerrow ignored them. What he didn't ignore was that he was being punched at by the talons.

"Are you sure you want to play prisoner?" Piper asked whispering into his ear.

"Yes. It's the only way." Aerrow answerd.

They kept walking until they reached the other end of the room. Piper opened the door and they stepped in.

"Ok. Radarr did you unlock the throne room doors?" Aerrow asked through the earpeice.

Radarr made his chirpping noises. Before they left the Condor, Aerrow and Radarr made a signal for Radarr to tell them that it was good.

"Ok. Lets go." Aerrow orderd.

The four of them were able to fool the rest of the talons until they reached the throne room.

"Ready?" Aerrow asked.

"Ready."

"Alright. Remember, you three are to go after the stone while I try to distract Master Cyclonis and The Dark Ace."

"Alright."

"Good."

Piper unhandcuffed him. Aerrow drew his energy blades and burst threw the doors. Master Cyclonis was working on her project to take over Atmos and The Dark Ace was watching until the doors swung open. The two of them turned around to see Aerrow standing there.

"I'm here to take you down, Cyclonis." Aerrow said pointing his energy blade at her.

"You'll have to go thru me, young Sky Knight." Dark Ace retorted, drawing his energy sword.

Aerrow lunged and The Dark Ace blocked his attack, sending blue and red sparks everywhere. The other three were waiting for the right moment to grab the Arora Stone. The wait was over when Master Cyclonis turned around to block an attack Aerrow made with her staff. He slipped past The Dark Ace and headed for the master. The three watched as Aerrow fought, both Cyclonis and The Dark Ace. Domino shook her head, realizing that this was her chance to grab the stone. She snuck out of her hideing place, within the shadows, and snuck toward the stone. She was about to grab it, when Cyclonis turned around and saw her. Domino and Cyclonis stared at eachother for a moment, before Domino bolted for the door. Finn and Piper saw her run and they did the same, thinking she had the stone. When Piper noticed she didn't have the stone, she turned around and headed back for the stone. As Aerrow disracted Dark Ace again, Piper grabed the stone. Cyclonis saw and grabed Piper's arm, and twisted it, forcing her to drop the stone. Cyclonis was about to pick it up before Aerrow tackled her. Piper and the other two, booked it out the door leaving Aerrow alone in the throne room with two enemys. While Aerrow and Cyclonis struggled on the floor, Dark Ace picked up the stone. The Dark Ace watched them tussle for a moment then grabed Aerrow by the arm and tugged him off Cyclonis. Then, when he turned Aerrow around to face him, he pushed the stone into Aerrow's hand.

"Take it and run." Dark Ace whisperd into Aerrow's ear.

"Why are you helping me?" Aerrow asked holding the stone.

"Because, I'm you're........"

Dark Ace was cut off by the massive pain in his side. He fell to the ground and held his side.

"Dark Ace." Aerrow said falling to his knees beside him.

Dark Ace was bleeding heavily and Aerrow looked up to see Master Cyclonis twisting her staff. She was about to wing at Aerrow, until Radarr jumped on her face. Aerrow looked back down and looked into the Dark Ace's blood red eyes. "What were you going to say?"

"I'm you're gaurdian." Dark Ace said weakly.

"How?"

"You're father made me you're gaurdian."

"But you never did anything to help me."

"Did too. Remember when you were seven?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I was walking to you, you passed out from loss of blood. You didn't notice that you're side was bleeding, because you were to busy running. I grabed you and brought you back to Cyclonia. I healed you and you stayed at Cyclonia for a night."

"Why don't I remember?"

"Because the next morning, Master Cyclonis erased you're memory of what happened. Then without my knowing she dummped you on some random terra."

"So you never wanted to finish me off. You only protected me. That's why you didn't kill me when we were in the wastelands." Aerrow said, tears filling his emrald orbs

"Yes. I am you're......."

Dark Ace's voice trailed off as his eyes closed.

"Dark Ace, don't leave me. I need someone to look after me."

The red haired boy laied his head on his gaurdian's chest.

"Come back to me."

Aerrow let the tears flow, freely down his face. He could hear feet coming towards him.

"Dude, come on. We have to leave." Finn said, grabing Aerrow's arm and trying to pull him to his feet.

But Aerrow, wouldn't leave his gaurdians body here.

"If I leave he comes with me." Aerrow said, taking his head off the chest, and holding Dark Ace's hand.

"Aerrow, we need to go before Master Cyconis tries to kill all of us." Finn said trying to pull Aerrow to his feet again.

Aerrow relunctantly got to his feet, picked up the stone he droped, place it under his arm, Radarr jumped on his shoulder, and the five of them ran out of the room, quickly heading towards the Condor. They burst threw the exit and the Condor was waiting for them. they all ran on and Stork took off. They left to Terra Atmosia and returned the Arora Stone. After, they took off into the distance.

On Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis was staring at her ex-talons body.

"Pitty. You were the best now you are reduced to a body lying on the floor. Serves you right for trying to help our enemy. But by you dying it caused both you and Aerrow misery."

"Wrong. It caused me no misery. I am here to help Aerrow beat you and win the war." Dark Ace said.

"But you are nothing more then a meir ghost."

"Wrong again bitch. I am a figment of you're imagination. I use you're mind to project myself."

"Hm. Why did you help Aerrow escape with the stone?"

"Because, I am his gaurdian and I refuse to lead him into danger, by putting Atmos under you're control."

"I will get the Arora Stone back and take control of Atmos."

"We'll see."

Dark Ace turned around and dissapeard.

Back on the Condor Aerrow was in his room sulking. He wiped the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand.

He grabed the picture of his family and stared at it with regret, sadness, and happiness. He was regretful because he didn't see them enough, sad because they are dead, and happy because he had some goodtimes with them. He set the picture down and walked over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a picture of him and Dark Ace. Dark Ace was seventeen and Aerrow was six. Dark Ace was laying on the ground under a big apple tree, Aerrow's family's old house had in the backyard, and Aerrow was cuddling up to him. Dark Ace had his arm around Aerrow and they were having an afternoon nap. Aerrow laughed as he noticed that Dark Ace had one eye open and the other closed, with half a smile on his face. Aerrow felt more tears on the brink of escaping his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but it did no good. The tears started to flow down Aerrow's face. He set the picture on his nightstand and sat on his bed. He laied his head on his pillow and cried himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Visited From The Grave.**_

The next morning, Aerrow woke to knocking at his door. He slowly opened his eyes and got out of bed. He had dark circles around his eyes from not getting much sleep and they were red from crying. He opened the door, onley to be greeted by the sight of hyper Finn.

"What the hell do you want?" Aerrow rudly asked.

Finn was stunned at how Aerrow looked.

"Dude, buddy, you ok?" Finn asked putting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Fine." Aerrow answerd smacking Finn's hand away.

"Cranky." Finn said under his breath.

Aerrow walked out of his room and sat down on the couch, on the brig. The rest of the Storm Hawks strared at him. Aerrow folded his arms across his chest and looked at everyone.

"Why the hell is everyone staring at me?"

"Are you ok?" Piper asked.

"Fine."

"You sure?" Junko asked.

"Yes."

"Because you look angry." Domino said.

"I'm fine!" Aerrow yelled standing up from the couch. "Stop asking me if I'm ok! I just am sick and tired of my life! my room! and even you guys! all I want is to be dead! my life is pointless! I have no family! and know my gaurdian is dead! I hate my life and I hate Atmos! if you want to help me then kill me!" Aerrow yelled.

He stormed out of the room and slammed his door. His teammates looked at eachother in disbelif.

"He yelled at us." Finn said.

"He has mindworms." Stork said.

"He wants to be dead." Piper said.  
"He is very angrey." Junko said.

"I think we should do as he said." Finn said.

The rest of them looked at him.

"What?" Domino asked.

"He said we could help him by killing him. So maybe we should do as he says."

"Finn, I refuse to kill Aerrow." Domino protested.

"You refuse to because you love him. But remember you can't kiss him or be a couple because of that necklace." Finn said pointing at her necklace.

"Well, Piper is working on a way to get it off." Domino said.

"Non the less, he is our leader and we should do as he asks."

"Give him a couple of days. Then, if he still isn't back to his normal, then we can do as he wishes."

"Fine. Three days. If he isn't normal by then, we can kill him."

"Fine."

Two days later, Aerrow was stil in his horid mood. He barly came out of his room and he barly ate.

"He's not better. Tomorrow is the last day." Finn said watching Aerrow flip threw the pages of a book he was reading.

"He'll be better by tomorrow, I just know it." Domino said.

A couple of hours past and Aerrow was still reading his book, while the rest of the Storm Hawks were out playing Aerial keep away. They had asked Aerrow if he wanted to join but he replied by saying, "I would rather just sit here and read.". He put the book down and looked out the window to see his friends. Aerrow sighed, picked up his book and left to his room. There he closed and locked the door. He sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Why can't they just kill me already?" Aerrow asked himself.

"Maybe they care for you to much." a voice said.

Aerrow looked towards, where he thought the voice was coming from, and what he saw scared him for a moment. He saw The Dark Ace leaning against the wall, looking at him.

"Why are you here?" Aerrow asked his voice shaking.

"That's a nice way to greet you're gaurdian." Dark Ace said walking over to Aerrow and sitting beside him.

"Sorry, Dark Ace. Its just you're dead, and you don't even look like a ghost. You're still solid."

"You can call me Ace. After all Ace is my real name, and The Dark Ace was a title for Cyclonia."

"Oh. Sorry Ace."

Aerrow looked to be on the brink of tears again.

"Aerrow, come here." Ace said, pulling Aerrow into a affectionate hug.

"I miss you." Aerrow said hugging Ace back and letting the tears roll down his face.

"I miss you too, but you need to get on with you're life. Don't wish you were dead, because that will come soon." Ace said, rubing Aerrow's back.

"So I'm going to die soon?"

"Yes. So like I said. Spend time with you're friends and you're girlfriend. Because you're life is at its end."

"Did you come here to convince me to stop sulking around?" Aerrow asked pulling out of the hug and looking into Ace's eyes.

"Yes, and I'm here to help you beat Cyclonis."

"So you're going to help us win the war?"

"Yes."

"Thankyou Ace." Aerrow said hugging Ace again. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't apoligize to me, apoligize to you're friends."

"I should probably do that."

Ace nodded.

Ace dissapeard and Aerrow got off his bed and left his room. He went to the brig and saw his teamates sitting around the circular table. When he walked in he could see Domino didn't have that necklace, Domino's mother put around her.

"Hi guys." Aerrow said.

His team looked up at him and Domino had a smile on her face.

"Are you actullay talking to us?" Piper asked sarcasticly.

"I came here to apoligize for they way I've been acting." Aerrow said shyly.

Domino got up from her seat and hugged him.

"I'm not sure about the rest of the team but I except you're apoligy." Domino said.

Aerrow hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"We all forgive you, Aerrow." Piper said, everyone elses head nodding.

Aerrow smiled and realesed Domino from his grasp.

"I say to bring back Aerrow's good mood, we should take a vacation to Terra Tropica." Finn sugested.

"I agree." Junko said.

Domino smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What do you say Aerrow?" Finn asked.

"Sounds great." Aerrow replied.

"High Five." Finn said giving Junko a high five.

"Stork, set course for Tropica." Aerrow orderd.

"Fine. But we better where sunscreen and bug repallent. I hear that there is a new deasise from the sun. The Sun attracts the bugs that eat you're flesh."

"Stork, those are rumors. They're not true." Aerrow said.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get eaten alive."

Stork walked over to the controls and they sped off to Tropica.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Family Reunion**_

The flight to Tropica was long. It took them about three days to get close.

"Aerrow, are we there yet?" Finn asked.

Finn would not leave Aerrow alone. He kept bugging him about when they are to arrive. Today was especially annoying since this was the only day Aerrow had to himself. He had grabbed a book to read and settled into the couch. He didn't even get by the first page and Finn was there.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. We get there when we get there." Aerrow answered turning the page.

"But it's been three days. This is the fourth day and I am so bored."

"Go find something to do."

"Like what?"

"Chores?"

"Done."

"Clean skimmer?"

"Done."

"Play guitar?"

"Piper took the strings away."

"Listen to the radio?"

"Did that for one hour."

"Read?"

"No"

"Well then I don't know what to tell you Finn."

"Urg."

Finn paced the room for a minute or so, and then sat beside Aerrow. Looking over his shoulder, he read the page Aerrow was on.

"What book are you reading?" Finn asked taking an interest in it.

"Cyclonian weapons and tactics." Aerrow answered. "Why?"

"It looks interesting."

"You are taking an interest in a book?" Aerrow asked surprised.

"Yes. This one looks interesting."

"Well here. Take the book and I'll go find another one to read." Aerrow said closing the book and handing it to Finn.

"Thanks buddy." Finn said taking the book.

Aerrow got up from the couch and went to his room, looking for another book to read.

As Finn read, he saw something swipe by his face. He looked up and saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to read. Five minutes after the same thing happened again. Finn looked up once more to be face to face with a bird. Finn let out one of his girly screams and thru the book at it. He jumped over the couch and ran down the hallway only to smack into Aerrow.

"Finn what's wrong?" Aerrow asked putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Bird."

"Bird?"

"Bird. Finn it is only a bird.

"The bird was the size of a fricken eagle."

Aerrow let go of Finn and went to see what Finn was talking about. He entered the room and picked up the book Finn thru at it. He looked around the room and saw nothing.

"Honey, you picked a weird friend to be you're marksmen."

Aerrow stopped and listed to the female voice.

"Who's there?" Aerrow questioned.

"My dear boy it's me. You're mother."

Aerrow's eyes went wide. He dropped the book and spun around and was face to face with a woman. She looked twenty-five, her long brown hair flowing down to her lower back, her emerald green eyes sparkling, and her skin shined from the sun. She was wearing a long white dress that flowed behind her when she walked, it sparkled from the sun, and she smelled of sweet nature.

"M-mom." Aerrow stuttered.

"Yes my dear boy, it's me."

Aerrow could feel his emerald eyes filling with salty tears. His mother opened her arms and Aerrow rushed into her arms. Hugging his mother tightly, she lightly stroked his hair like she did when he was four.

"My you've grown. You have taken the body and hairs of you're father and the emerald eyes and kind personality from me."

"I think I got both of you're and dad's personality." Aerrow said, letting the tears flow down his face.

"Why do you say that?"

"I blew up at my friends, and I know dad is a hot head."

"Not true." a male voice said.

Aerrow looked up from his mother and saw his father.

"Dad?" Aerrow asked stunned.

"Yes son."

Aerrow let go of his mother and hugged his father.

"There's my handsome young boy. I bet you get ladies begging for you to go on a date with them." he said hugging his son.

"Jason." his mother said.

"What? He is a natural ladies man."

Aerrow smiled into his father's shoulder.

"I have a question for you two." Aerrow said.

"What son?" his father asked pulling out of the hug.

"Why do you two look real, and not a ghost?"

"Because Aerrow, we have powers being dead. One of them is to show yourself to a loved one, in a solid form. And another one is we can communicate with the living." his mother replied.

"Neat. I guess it won't be that bad being dead."

"Aerrow, listen to me. Rook said you were going to die and my letter said you were going to die, and it's true. But don't say that. Being dead is the most horrible thing you can wish." his mother told him.

"But I get to be with you guys." Aerrow replied.

"I know, but when you're dead, you can't do nearly as much." his father said.

"Then why did you two come?" Aerrow asked.

"To warn you. Be careful." His mother said

"Warn me? About what?"

His parents slowly started to slowly fade away.

"Mom. Dad." Aerrow said.

"We love you, sweetie." his mother replied before disappearing.

"Warn me about what?" Aerrow asked himself sitting on the couch, resting his head in his hands.

A moment later, Finn came sneaking back into the room."

"Is it gone?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

Finn looked at Aerrow and sat beside him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine." Aerrow replied standing.

Aerrow left the room as Piper came in. She sat beside Finn and snuggled into him.

"What's wrong with Aerrow this time?" she asked.

"No damn clue."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Aerrow's True Dark Side**_

A few days after Aerrow had that talk with his family, he began to change. His green eyes started to turn black and his hair turning black with red tips. The crew was worried more then ever about him. They thought he dyed his hair, but when they found no trace of hair dye, they got worried. And they tought his eyes were contacts, but when Domino asked him to take them out he had asked, "What contacts?"

"I'm scared." Domino said.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Aerrow is changing and we don't know why."

Domino was on the verge of tears. She didn't know what was happing to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Domino. We will find out what's wrong with him." Piper said hugging her.

"Thanks." she said hugging her back.

Moments later Finn came charging in. He stopped panting.

"Finn what's wrong?" Piper asked putting a hand around him.

"Aerrow.......tried to.......kill.....me." Finn panted.

"What?!" Piper asked shocked.

"He tried to kill me." Finn repeted.

Domino and Piper exchange worried glances.

"How? Why?" Donmino asked.

"All I did was ask if I could borrow a comic, and he came at me with his energy blade. I ran out of his rom and I don't know if he's still chasing me."

"This is bad. We need to do something quick if he is willing to kill his friends." Piper said.

"I agree, but what?"

Piper shrugged.

Just then, Stork screamed and they heard a thump. The three of them ran onto the brig, to find that Stork had fainted. Domino crouched beside him and shook him.

"Stork wake up." she said.

Stork slowly opened his eyes and sat up quickly, hugging his knees to his chest.

"What happened?"

"Aerrow came and I asked where he was going, since he was going down the hatch. He looked at me with fully black eyes and they burned with actuall fire in them. He took out an energy blade and shot, but it missed and hit right there." Stork answerd, poiting to above the time pulse.

"Why is he acting like this?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, but where is he now?"

"He left down the hatch." Stork answerd shaking.

"We have to find him. Who knows what kind of damage he can be causing."

Piper, Finn, and Domino ran down the hatch and what they saw caught their breaths in their throat. They saw people on the ground, blood and guts spread everywhere. The three of them gag at the smell of freshly spilled blood.

"I guess, Aerrow did this." Finn said holding his nose.

"No he couldn't have. He is a Sky Knight, bound on protecting the people of Atmos, not killing them."

"Well, obviously something is wrong with him." Domino said stepping forward and observing the scenery.

"I think we all know that, but the question still remains what?"

"Well to find him I think we split up." Domino said.

The other two nodded.

Domino went one way, while Piper and Finn went the other.

Domino was close to giving up, until she heard whimpering and sobbing. She bolted towards the noise and saw Aerrow crying into his bloody hands.

"Aerrow." she said sitting beside him.

"Go away." he said, voice upset.

"What happened?"

"I killed all these people."

"What's happing to you?"

Aerrow looked up into her ocean blue eyes.

"I don't know. After I talked to my parents I felt like something was missing. I picked up one of my blades and ran my finger down it, and cut it. I started at it hungrily and wanted more of it. Not mine but someone else's. So I'm guessing when they said be careful, they meant be careful of myself."

"Blood you mean."

"Yes."

"How can you talk to you're parents? They're dead."

"I see them. I see their ghosts."

"Aerrow, ghosts don't exist."

"They do! I saw them and spoke to them!" he yelled standing.

Domino jumped in surprise, eyes widening in shock and fear.

"Aerrow what's wrong with you?"

"I'm showing my true dark side."

Aerrow took out one of his blades and held it to her throat.

"Aerrow." she squeaked past the tears that were now running down her face.

Aerrow started at her for a moment then started realizing what he's doing. His heavy breathing turned into normal breaths, slowly he lowered the blade, and fell onto his back with a thud.

"Aerrow." Domino said.

Aerrow said nothing, but look at the night sky that was falling upon them.

"Aerrow." Domino said again, crawling up beside him.

He turned his head and a faint smile crossed his lips. She smiled back at him and saw his eyes and hair was going back to normal.

"Aerrow, are you normal again?" Domino asked.

"I think." he whispered.

He sat up and put a hand on Domino's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

Domino hugged him and ran a hand thru his hair.

"I forgive you. Come, we should get back and wash off you're hands."

Aerrow looked at his hands and made a grimace face. Then he looked at the bodies.

"What are we going to do with these?" he asked.

"I'm sure someone or something will come and take them away." Domino answered.

She grabbed Aerrow's arm and she dragged him back to the Condor, where Piper and Finn were waiting.

"Hey, Aerrow you're normal again." Finn said.

"That's nice Finn." Piper said.

Aerrow walked onto the Condor and Stork dove to the other side of the couch.

"What are you doing Stork?" Domino asked.

"He isn't going to kill me is he?"

"No. He is our normal leader again."

"Thank God."

Stork came from the couch and back to steering the Condor. Aerrow went to the washroom and washed off the blood on his hands. He took a towel and wiped them dry. Domino walked in and took his hands.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"These hands caused death to innocent people. I feel guilty." he answered.

"Aerrow, you had no control over what you were doing."

"I know, but I feel so guilty."

"Aerrow, I love you and you love me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you should be happy."

Aerrow smiled and kissed her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Last Fight With Cyclonia_

Everyone forgave Aerrow for what happened. However, he still felt a bit guilty. The night after he killed the people, Ace visited him.

"Still feel guilty?" he asked

"Very. And what did my mother mean by be careful?"

"She meant don't make you're death come quick."

"But I miss you and my parents." Aerrow said looking away from the glowing red eyes of the man sitting beside him.

"I know you do. We miss you to, but you need to defeat Cyclonia, and bring peace to Atmos." Ace said putting an arm around Aerrow's shoulder.

"I know that, but it's painful, remembering that you all are dead and it will be painful leaving my team and the girl I love." Aerrow turned his head to face Ace. "And I wish this wasn't so hard."

"Life is always hard. You barley get a break and life seems to be hardest on you right now, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Aerrow think about you're team."

"What about them?"

"You are making it hard on them. They need a leader and their Sky Knight is at his breaking point. You're girlfriend is crying herself to sleep because she is deeply worried about you. Did you ever think about the rest of them?"

"No."

"God Aerrow. What ever happened to the kind sensitive loving boy?"

"He's here."

"Really? All I see is a boy who could care less about everyone and everything. The only thing that he cares about is him."

"I care about them."

"Then prove it."

Ace then disappeared leaving Aerrow on his bed to think about the words he had just said.

'_I should probably go talk to Domino.'_ he thought.

He got up and walked to the room across from his. He knocked twice and cleared his throat. Domino opened the door and sure enough, her eyes were filled with salty tears.

"Aerrow." she said, trying not to cry in front of him.

"Domino I'm here to…"

Aerrow was cut off by the feel of lips against lips. Domino broke off and whispered into Aerrow's ear, "I forgive you." Aerrow smiled at her and reached down for another kiss. Domino wrapped her arms around his neck and she moaned into the kiss. After a minute of kissing, they broke apart needing air.

"I love you." Aerrow said.

"I love you too." Domino replied.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes."

Aerrow grabbed her hand and walked her to his room. He allowed her to get comfortable, before he crawled in and wrapped his arms around her.

Morning came and Aerrow woke to find a note on the pillow beside him. Taking the letter with great care, he opened it and read it. It read…

_Dear Sky Knight, _

_I have taken you're girlfriend. I am offering a trade. Domino for the Arora Stone. If you do not bring the Stone, she will die a very slow and painful death._

_Sighed,_

_Master Cyclonis _

Aerrow stared at the letter in disbelief. Wasting not another moment, he ran to the brig top find the rest of the team awake.

"Stork set a course for Cyclonia." Aerrow ordered.

"Why? Aerrow what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Domino has been taken by Cyclonia, and we need to get her back. Piper I need you to make a fake Aurora Stone."

"Now?"

"Now."

Piper saluted and went to her room. Stork and the rest of the team were preparing to attack for Cyclonia.

After an hour or so, Piper came back with a fake Arora Stone.

"This is the best I could do." she said handing it to Aerrow.

"That's fine. It looks real, but what is it made of?"

"Paper Mache."

"Oh."

"Approaching Cyclonia." Stork Announced.

"Let me do the talking, ok?"

"Yes sir."

The Condor landed on Cyclonia and the squad followed Aerrow into the building. Aerrow opened the throne room doors and found Domino chained to a wall. Aerrow ran over to her and took out the gag.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just get me out of the chains."

Aerrow undid the chains and Domino fell into a hug. She kissed him and closed her eyes.

"Aerrow, thank god you saved me."

"I'd always come for you."

What Domino and Aerrow didn't notice was Cyclonis and ten talons standing behind them, until Finn yelled, "Talons!" Aerrow turned around just in time to duck from a blast that a talon shot.

"Cyclonis!" Aerrow yelled drawing his twin blades.

"Aerrow so nice of you to come." she smirked.

"Here Cyclonis take you're crystal and let us leave." Aerrow said pulling out the fake crystal and throwing it to Cyclonis.

She caught it and looked at Aerrow with a disappointed look.

"This is fake."

"Yeah. You think we would actually give you the real thing?"

Cyclonis smirked and pointed at Aerrow and the squadron. The talons behind her started to attack. Aerrow lunged for Cyclonis and she blocked the attack with her staff. They all fought for a while until Aerrow jabbed Cyclonis in the stomach. Everyone turned to the two of them and the talons retreated. Aerrow pulled out the sword and wiped off the blood as Cyclonis fell to the ground dead.

"Aerrow, you did it you beat Cyclonia!" Finn cheered.

Aerrow turned to face his team only to be jabbed thru the back with Cyclonis's staff. Aerrow gasped in pain and fell back, only to be caught by Finn. Domino took a blade from Aerrow and jabbed it into Cyclonis's back, killing her for good. Turning her attention back to Aerrow she saw he had his hands covering a hole in his stomach. She knelt beside him and let tears roll down her face.

"Aerrow, come back." she whispered.

"No use. He's gone." Finn said, tears filling his eyes.

The whole team was crying over their dead leader.

"Who will lead the Storm Hawks?" Piper asked.

"I think we should give the job to his girlfriend." Stork said.

"I'll take it." Domino said.

Junko picked Aerrow up and the left Cyclonia to die.

Today was the day of Aerrow's funeral. The Storm Hawks were there and so were most of the other Sky Knight squadrons.

"Aerrow. A good friend, loving boyfriend, and a brilliant leader. He will be missed. He died knowing he brought peace to Atmos. Aerrow live well in the afterlife." the preacher said.

Domino started to cry as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Aerrow was being buried in Atmosia's graveyard. Domino turned her back to the funeral and looked up. She saw what could of killed her. Aerrow standing there, parents and Ace at his side. He opened his arms and she rushed into them.

"Aerrow don't go. I love you." she cried.

"I love you too, but it is my time." he whispered.

"I guess I understand."

She pulled out of the hug, as she smiled and he smiled back. Ace put an arm around him and told him it was time to go. Domino waved and they all disappeared with a gust of wind.

"What you looking at?" Finn asked, still teary eyed.

"Nothing."

"You think he'll remember us?" Finn asked looking up at the sky.

"I know he will. We are, after all, his family." she said smiling.

_The End_

**_

* * *

_**

This took For Ever to write. But I love to write anyway so I dindn't mind.


End file.
